Trials of Love
by Sela-Lovegood
Summary: Sirius Black. Greatest Man-Whore to walk the halls of Hogwarts. He can get any girl he wants, but the one girl that he might actually like? Hailey White. The one girl he likes who might just like him back. This is their story *Law and Order Theme*
1. Where it Began

**Me: Mr. X, what do you have to say for yourself?**

**Daniel: I'm sorry, I relly did try to get him, but the veil wouldn't let get through to him.**

**Me: Damn, oh well, do try again, you can run off with Dana now. Shoo Shoo.**

**In case you didn't catch that, I don't own Harry Potter, or Sirius Black. Everything in this belongs to either JKR or S.E. Hinton.**

**

* * *

****FIRST YEAR:**

The first time I saw Hailey White was at the train station. She was alone, I could tell, but happy. I could tell she had a mixture of happiness and anxiety flowing through her like I did. Her hair was dark brown and crazy curly.

"Alone, huh?" My mother laughed at the girl, "Must be muggleborn."

I looked up at my mother's face, my features clearly showing surprise, "But you said that all muggleborns were horrible, she's kinda pretty." That got me a slap on the face.

I looked back over at her. Her face was contorted into shock that someone would hit their kid. I smiled, showing her that I was okay.

She smiled back.

* * *

"Black, Sirius!" I looked up to see the boy who had been hit by his mom. He looked scared. I turned around to see the table with green and silver looking expecting. Did they hope that he would be with them?

I turned to the other side of me to see a boy with black hair, crazier than mine, with his eyes shut tight and his fingers crossed. He was mouthing something that looked like, "Gryffindor".

This is why I hate being from a family of muggles, I don't know anything.

Sirius Black has been up on that stool for exactly four minutes when it finally cried, "Gryffindor". I clapped along with the messy haired kid and a boy who had sandy brown hair.

We were the only ones, but soon the table with red and gold clapped hard. And then the entire hall was clapping except the green and silver table, but there was one person. She was sitting in between two other girls. She was probably clapping the hardest of us all.

The sorting dragged on and I saw the messy haired boy and the sandy haired boy who had clapped along with me get sorted into Gryffindor. When finally:

"White, Hailey!" I froze. That was my name. I was second to last in the sorting and now it was my turn. I steadily walked up the steps to the stool and I sat down. The hat was placed over my head and everything went dark.

"_Well, well, well. The first thing I notice in this pretty little brain of yours is plenty of knowledge. But along with your knowledge is a heart with room for others. Out of it all is your courage. It surpasses the knowledge and the heart so you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!_"

The last word was shouted across the hall and the table I was destined for started clapping. I handed Professor McGonagall the hat and ran down the steps to the table that was clapping the hardest. I sat next to Sirius who had James Potter (the boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes) and Remus Lupin (the kid with the sandy hair and brown eyes with gold flecks) across from him.

In the middle of the feast I turned to Sirius. "Why did that one table, Slytherin I think, not look happy when you were sorted into Gryffindor?"

He looked a little sad, "They wanted me."

**SECOND YEAR:**

I sat on the couch in the Common Room with books around, some for entertainment, others for studying. I heard somebody approach me from behind. I turned to Sirius.

I smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

He laughed, "Studying for O.W.L.s already?"

"No, but you didn't answer my question."

"The guys and I are going to raise hell, wanna come?" I nodded.

* * *

"Okay, Hails, here is where you come in. When you see Snivellus coming pull the rope, 'kay?" James told her. She nodded, even though Snape was Lily's best friend, I knew why she was doing this. The git had called her 'Mudblood' last night.

I saw Remus, posing as Snivellus to trick Hailey, coming and James and I gave her thumbs up to pull the rope.

She yanked and I could hardly contain my laughter. The bucket of pink paint (pink is her least favorite color) fell all over Hailey. I fell to the ground laughing hard. I looked up to see Hailey glaring at me, her mud brown eyes huge with fury.

She sprinted away, but not before yelling, "Prat". Her voice was scratchy. I laughed some more.

**THIRD YEAR:**

I sat in the Great Hall having an animated discussion about Hogsmead (today was the last trip of the year) with Shantel and Lily, my two best friends, when somebody whistled loudly for everybody to be quiet.

"Alright everybody please be quiet!" I recognized the boy who was yelling on top of the Hufflepuff table. His name is Ted Tonks, a seventh year. "I have an announcement to make. Will Andromeda Black please come over here?"

It was common knowledge that Ted and Andromeda were dating, but only among everybody but the Slytherins. So you can imagine their surprise when Andromeda actually walked up to him with a smile and taking his hand to be hoisted up onto the table.

I got up with a few other people from my table to hear a little better and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Now, Andy, I know I'm not perfect," a couple people laughed and I realized Sirius was next to me. I was still trying to give him a cold shoulder from what he had done last year.

"But, I love you Andy. I love you so much."

"Aw." A few of us sighed at how cute this was.

"Girls," I heard Sirius mutter.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Andromeda Black," he got down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Andromeda's sister Narcissa was next to the table yelling for her to come down before Bellatrix found out.

"Yes, I will." Andromeda smiled and began kissing Ted.

* * *

There were only two people left in the Common Room that night, the rest were in the Hufflepuff common room for a party. It was only me and Hailey down here. James and Remus were asleep and Peter was at the party for some unknown reason.

"You know, it was really sweet, and kind, and brave to do what Ted did," Hailey was talking to me I realized, "I'd love any man who did that for me."

An image of Hailey at the age of seventeen popped into my head. She was standing above some faceless guy who was down on one knee at the Gryffindor table, tears of joy in her eyes.

I quickly shook the image away. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

She shrugged returning to her book. I cocked my head to the side to see what she was reading. It was 'The Outsiders' by some person called S.E. Hinton.

"What's that about?" I asked her reaching for the book, she looked interested in it.

"It's about a kid named Ponyboy Curtis," I snorted, "and his life in a gang of people called 'greasers'. He's in it with his brothers Darry and Sodapop. And yes those are their real names." I was shocked that a parent would name their kids that; and my name is Sirius Orion Black. "Anyways one of the gang members, Johnny, kills a Soc, a rich kid gang. So Ponyboy and Johnny go on the run from the cops."

For some reason I kept on listening to her as she described how they had to change their looks, read some book called _Gone with the Wind_, and eat loads of bologna sandwiches

"Where's the magic," I asked her.

"There is none, it's a muggle book."

"Oh, so where are you in the book right now."

"Johnny's just died." She said with sorrow in her voice. "I've read this book so many times, but I can't stop from crying when Johnny and Dally die.

"Well, it's late, I'm going to bed." She said standing up and leaving the room, book in hand.

I sat in complete silence as I contemplated how much Ponyboy's life sucked.

**FOURTH YEAR:**

I threw the stress ball up in the air.

Remus sighed, "Sirius you do remember me telling you that you're supposed to _squeeze_ the ball, not throw it around, right?"

"Of course I do, Moony, but for me it relieves stress to throw it up and down in the air." Remus sighed and James and Peter laughed.

I threw it to James as the door to the girls' dorm opened. The ball went askew and I tried to stop it with my wand. It turned into a miniature football and I heard it hit someone.

"OUCH!" I saw Hailey rubbing her forehead. She glared in my direction walking out of the Common Room.

"Prat!" she yelled at me.

I laughed.

* * *

It was near time for the library to close as Lily, Shantel, and I sat at a table. There was a Gryffindor fifth year behind one of the shelves that kept eyeing Shantel. Lily and I were the only ones who noticed.

He walked passed us and out of the library when Shantel spoke.

"His name is Bryon Douglas." She told us.

"He's fairly good looking, you should ask him out!" Lily exclaimed. Shantel turned a dark Gryffindor red.

"You know whose good looking," I turned to Lily, "James Potter. I know he fancies you. Everybody does!"

"Talking about us ladies?" I huffed, it was Black.

I spun around in my chair to face him. For a second I noticed how his black hair caught the dim light and how his grey eyes shimmered. Then I pulled myself back to the fact that it was Sirius Black.

"Black. The only time we'd be talking about you four would be when we're talking about how much we hate you!"

"Oh, you'll change your mind someday, White." Sirius told. The next thing I know our faces are millimeters apart. "Tell me toots, how does Hailey Black sound to you?" I feel his hot breath sweep over me, smelling of peppermint. For a minute I sit there in an existential, paralyzing moment.

_Perfect_, the voice in my head said. But I told him, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last living thing on the Earth and I was Imperiused!" I shouted into his face and stalked out of the library, books in hand.

"Damn," James said, "that was worse then when Evans turns me down. By the way, Evans-"

I heard a slap and continued on my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**FIFTH YEAR:**

"I don't need help from fifthly little Mudbloods like her!" Severus Snape had crossed the line this time.

Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I looked at my best friend, she was tearing up.

"Come on, Lily." I urged her to come.

I looked back over my shoulder guiding Lily back to the castle, and what I saw disgusted me.

Sirius was laughing at James's picking on of Snape.

* * *

I sat in the Common Room with Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. Moony had just told us to get started on our homework. So, of course, the rest of us laughed.

"Could you please be quiet?" I swiped my head around to se Hailey looking up at me from a table across the room. She looked like she had been busy working on charms. Her hair had died down over the years, but now it was slightly frizzy again. It got that way whenever she worked too hard.

She was wearing just a tank top and jeans. She was filling out the tank top more than I thought she could so it was hard to keep my eyes on her face.

Hailey sighed and walked over to our table. For the first time around a girl I felt my heart speed up a little. She bent over and I could see a lot more. She smiled and cupped my chin in her hand. Hailey raised my head up to when my eyes were at hers.

"I saw that look you gave me earlier today. So what are you-?"

_Crack!_

I fell to the ground as Hailey's fist made contact with my jaw. She walked away swaying her hips side to side grabbing her books. She turned slightly to me and blew me a kiss and disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

I raised my hand to where she had punched me. It was swelling up but I didn't care. My mind was still fixated on her eyes. They weren't a mud color at all, but a melted chocolate.

**SIXTH YEAR:**

I couldn't bloody believe it! Sirius bloody Black had gotten a higher grade on our O.W.L.s than me! I was beyond mad as Lily, Shantel and I walked down to our first potions class of sixth year.

"Look, Hails, it doesn't matter if Black got one score than you-"

"Yes it does, Shantel! If Sirius Black got a higher grade than me, the one the Sorting Hat wanted to put into Ravenclaw, what do I have to live for?!" I screeched.

"That Shantel and it was in Transfiguration." Lily told her.

Shantel's eyes widened, "How did he-"

I was close to tears, "I don't know!"

"Well, hello ladies." We froze. Damn those Marauders and their showing up at the worst possible time.

I pivoted on my heel to see Black, Potter, and Remus (I call him by his first name because he doesn't give me, or anyone else, a hard time like the others, and he apologized for what happened in second year). "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Marauders. Tell me, do you find it absolutely hilarious to follow girls around in dungeons?" I asked them.

Potter snorted, "The only girl I'd follow is young Miss Evans over there." James turned to Lily and winked and Lily began to laugh coldly. "Anyways we potions as well, poor Peter doesn't though."

We walked a few steps in front of the boys the rest of the way to potions.

* * *

I sat down next to Prongs in Potions as usual as Professor Slughorn came in and told us all to stand up. We followed orders, reluctantly, may I add.

"I am now going to assign you partners for today you are going to attempt in making Amortentia." I groaned, I always got stuck with total nerds, I hated it.

"First pairing will be, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter." My jaw fell open and turned to James who was smiling like an idiot.

'How?' I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

The whole process lasted about a minute and a half due to the small size of our class when it hit me; there were only four people left, me, Shantel, Aleczander Zabini, and Hailey. So you can imagine my sudden distaste for this class when Slughorn called out:

"Mr. Zabini and Miss Parker." Shantel's head fell.

I heard Hailey then mutter something to Shantel and she suddenly glared at me. I stuck my tongue at her like the mature teenager I am.

"So that just leaves Sirius and Hailey. Oho! This class should be fun."

* * *

The class dragged on with me mostly telling Black that he was putting the ingredients in wrong. I swear to Merlin that that boy was trying to mess up.

"No!" I half-shouted at him for what felt like the umpteenth time in that hour. "It's supposed to be Amortentia, not whatever the hell you were going to make." He shrugged when we heard Slughorn shout "Oho!" Damn it, if he said that one more time...

"Lily and James have successfully made their potion." I turned around fast to see Lily and James looking wasted. Lily had a crazed look in her eyes and was breathing heavily. James on the other hand had an eye that was turning purple and a bloody lip.

I didn't want to know.

I walked over to the cauldron and smells instantly hit me. Freshly mowed grass...chocolate...new book...and a peppermint smell that was vaguely familiar. I inhaled deeply letting myself become lost.

My personal favorite was the peppermint.

* * *

I walked over to Prongs' table only to have the most favorable scents in the world to hit. Perfectly cooked bacon, the strong scent of paint (don't ask), and a coconut/citrus smell that I inhaled especially deep on. I could instantly tell why girls were all over these potions, they smelt fantastic. I began to wonder what Hailey smelt, but then thought I was crazy for thinking about it.

I turned my head slightly to see her; she had her head almost barely tilted, her eyes in deep concentration.

Well anyways my personal favorite was the coconut/citrus one.

* * *

**A/N: **well this is just a small project of mine, I am working on 'It was an Accident, I Swear!' and 'The only One he ever Loved' but the later one has a beta reading it... hope you like I have chapter 2 done for this story but I want to finish with Chapter three of IWAIS (lol bad acronyms). I am also very excited cuz the University of Washington Marching band is coming up to my high school's next home game!!!!! Ah, band geeks, we never cease to exist. Sorry for al POV changing thing, i like to tell stuff from other people's POV a lot.

_Au Revoir!_

Sela

* * *


	2. Laguage de Amour

**The woman stroked her stuffed elephant menacingly as the young man before her trembed in fear. This woman made Number Six look like a fluffy bunny when she was this angry. **

**"I really tried, I did!" He protested as she stood up setting the elephant down making do a squeaky noise.**

**"_And_?" Her eyes sent daggers into his.**

**"She said that Harry Potter was her's." His reply was shaken through his voice.**

*****I don't own HARRY POTTER, or DANIEL X either for that matter*****

* * *

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_  
**(These lyrics are totally irrelivent to the chapter, but I just love FOB)**

* * *

The steam semi-cleared when I saw Lily; I ran towards her and smiled

"Hey, Lils, Head Girl, huh? Aweso- Oh dammit!" I shouted

"What!?" Her face looked suddenly scared.

"I got a letter from Remus this summer," (he had stopped pranking me); "he said that James was Head Boy." Her eyes went wide and her face paled.

The engine sounded for everybody to get on board. Lily began walking to the other side of the train.

"Good luck!" I called after her.

I got inside and went to find a compartment and saw Shantel so I sat down across from her.

"Hi!" I said.

"_Bonjour_."

"Please no more French this year please."

"Fine. Oh by the way, Hailey, this is Athea; she's a Greek transfer student."

I looked over at her. She had the appearance of somebody who could be a great friend, but a major bitch at the same time.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Oh, Shantel guess what. James is Head Boy."

"_Êtes vous suspension une nouilles de mon épi_?"

"Pardon?" Athea asked.

Shantel sighed and said, "It's French for an Eastern Europe idiom, 'Are you hanging a noodle from my ear?'"

I groaned.

"Did I just hear somebody speak the language of love?" Sirius Black asked leaning in the doorway like he was some kind of god.

I smiled thinking of the best thing to say. "Shantel _isn't _Sirius Black_ les très exaspérant salopard à toujours se promener les terre_?"

She snorted, "_Mais, de trajet MOI can't songer à quiconque à être au sommet de lui._"

"_I'm vraiment contridicting moi-même, arène Moi?_" I asked laughing. Shantel nodded.

Sirius's face was that of terror and confusion, "What the hell are you saying?!" he demanded.

"_I'm s'entretenir les _'laguage de amour'_ don't vous comprenez_?" I asked him.

"Um, no?" he guessed.

I laughed, "Of course you don't, it's because you only socialize with an uneducated _bourdon babling, orchestre de babouins_**."**

Athea giggled, "Now that one I understand."

"Good, hey Shantel, don't spells work in other languages too?"

"No." Her smile faded slightly

"Damn, I guess it'll have to be non-verbal." Sirius's face was growing more terrified.

"I think I'll just leave." I stood up and walked to where I was across from him in the frame, our bodies barely touching.

I lifted my hand stroked his cheek. His eyes closed and he sighed heavily.

_Levericorpus_, I though slightly flicking my wand at him. He was suddenly hoisted into the air. I pushed him ever so slightly so that he was in the hallway.

I kissed his cheek and said, "_Au revoir, _Sirius." closed the door and pulled down the blinds.

* * *

I was just hanging here all by my lonesome when I saw Snivellus walking down the hall. He broke into laughter and walked away. I crossed my arms waiting for James or Remus to find me, they would, right?

I heard footsteps behind me only to have them stop. The person let out a snort.

"Prongs! Get me down from here! All my blood is rushing to my head; I swear I can't feel my feet anymore!"

"First, tell me what you did." He stepped in front of me.

"I- nothing! I did nothing alright!? I just went in there to talk to Hailey and she and that chick Shantel started talking in French, I think. But then they started laughing and she said something about me, put me up here, and- and she kissed my cheek man! It burns and I don't know why!"

James shook his head and thought the counter curse and I fell with a great _oomph!_ to the floor.

"Thanks mate." I said sarcastically pushing myself up from the ground. Suddenly Evans was behind us. James winked at her and she blushed furiously and quickly clambered into the compartment.

"Do I _want_ to know?" I asked. James shook his head, still smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** M'kay, so with all the French, I'm sorry but I won't be trasnlating it, so unless you can read French I suggest a French-English translator. And as for what happened between Lily and James, I'll leave that up to your sweet little perverted imaginations to deal with.

Animadverto ya!

~Sela


	3. I'm Not That Girl

**A/N: **Oh my Freakin' God! I am so sorry as to not update since October! I feel so bad about this. For those of you who need to know this, Hailey has had a cruh on Sirius since Second Year because of the paint incident. So this chapter may make a little sense... But anyways Happy (insert whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year)!

**Disclaimer:** I own _Harry Potter _as much as my neighbor owns _Nightmare Before Chirstmas._ (Which she doesn't!)

* * *

I love the feasts at Hogwarts. I always have, always will. I just don't like the sortings. I mean, I don't really care which munchkin Muppet oompa-loompa comes over to Gryffindor. I only care about who goes to Slytherin so I can make their lives hell.

I looked to my left and saw James stuffing his face and Remus telling him to slow down or else he'll choke. And no sooner did Remus say that when James started to choke.

Peter cleared James's airway while Remus was shaking his head saying, "I told you so." repeatedly.

Across from me I saw Hailey having an intense conversation with Lily.

Girls.

I leaned forward slightly to hear what they were saying.

"...I just can't wait for classes to start. What about you Hailey, Black?" She said to me smirking.

"Of course not Evans," I told her. "Life's more painless for the brainless." I smirked at her and winked at Hailey who laughed coldly, rolling her eyes.

"That's not going to help you life." Hailey pointed.

I snorted. I patted her hand with mine and pulled it away as if it burned mine. Her face was blushing like mad. I looked into her dark brown eyes and she looked back as if she was staring into my very soul.

Suddenly my girlfriend Olivia What's-Her-Name was in my lap, snogging me like mad. I ran my hand through her golden, curly hair and breathed in her scent. I was wrong again.

See, I'm on a quest to find the girl I smelt in the Amortentia Potion last year. I know I had smelt it around a girl, but not one I had dated.

Cheesy, I know, but it is a noble quest that I must complete.

I pulled away from her and looked into her cold blue eyes and said, "Good job, you've improved." I grinned and began kissing her again. I looked behind her to see Lily and Hailey.

They weren't there.

I sat with Lily in a deserted corridor crying. Do you wish to know why? it's because of one Sirius Orion Black. Over the last couple years I had gained some unwanted feelings for him and couldn't get ride of them.

"He. Is. Such. A. BASTARD!" I cried. "He allows girls to fall for him and has no intentions of catching them."

"I know, most guys are like that- in fact, all guys are like that." She told me turning her head to the side as if it could hide her grimace of emotional pain.

"Do you hate her, Olivia, I mean?" Lily asked.

"No, of course not. It's just," she sighed, "she's the perfect Sirius Black fuck bunny, you know? She's a blonde, blue-eyed, thin smart-ass." I blubbered.

"Come on let's get to the common room, its nearly dark." Lily told me.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **I thought about this while listening to my new _Wicked_ CD and watching the 2-Disc Edition of Harry Potter. I know its the whole song, but its all so amazing!


End file.
